


McLennon drawings

by PaulMcCharmly



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Baking, Dress Up, M/M, McLennon Big Bang, tiara/wedding veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulMcCharmly/pseuds/PaulMcCharmly
Summary: This is my art entry for the McLennon Big Bang 2020. Hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	McLennon drawings

**Author's Note:**

> (Update) And here are the beyond wonderful stories which coincide with this art:
> 
> something to call mine - by orphanbeat  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679226  
> Lonesome Tears In My Eyes - by smothermeinrelish  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588593
> 
> I'm so happy to have been paired with these talented writers, who both individually turned the images into something so beautiful and moving! Thank you <3


End file.
